


You're a Strange One

by Kalua



Series: Small Scenario Compilation [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Pet Quirks, Pets, Yeah idk either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Not too long after adopting a new pet, they find out it prefers the water to not be put into a bowl first...





	You're a Strange One

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> No idea why I wanted to write this, but, well, then it was written, so I figured I might as well edit and post it.

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Prompto ran his hand through the young chocobo’s feathers. It wouldn’t take much longer until the chick would grow too big to live in the house, but Prompto was determined to let it stay as long as possible.

The chocobo replied with a tweet and jumped from the chair up on the table. It looked at its owner for a moment, gave out another tweet, and jumped over to the sink.

Prompto tilted his head to the side. “It’s not bath time yet, little guy… But I can give you one, of course! One moment, I’ll go get your tub!” There were still some moments when he didn’t quite get his feathery little roommate, but he really wanted to make the chick happy.

But when he turned away, the chocobo tugged on his shirt as hard as it could; granted, that still wasn’t too hard, but it was enough to make Prompto turn back around. The chick let go, tweeted again, and bit the tab before looking at Prompto expectantly.

“Are you thirsty? You’ve got an entire water bowl in the hallway.”

Another tweet, with the chick pecking at the tap.

Prompto shrugged. “All right,” he relented and turned on the water.

The chick let out an excited warble and opened its beak wide. The water was streaming down its chest, too, soaking the soft feathers; not like the chocobo seemed to mind. On the contrary, it even made some small pirouettes, getting the rest of its plumage wet, too.

Prompto giggled as he watched the little bird. “You’re a weird one, you know that?” he asked and gently ruffled to feathers on his chick’s head.

The chocobo gave out a loud tweet before it resumed drinking, but whether that meant agreement or objection, Prompto couldn’t say.


End file.
